


A Hand in Marriage

by LittleLonnie



Series: Audrey & Noah Prompts [5]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Brotp, College, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by RaptorSquad22 'Noah asks Audrey's dad permission to marry Audrey.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand in Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaptorSquad22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorSquad22/gifts).



> Alright so this little prompt was too sweet to resist and while Audrey technically wasn't needed in this prompt I used it as an excuse to squeeze in some fluff. Sue me. I love me some Naudrey fluff. I really had to force myself not to go on for too long here because the potential for more was overwhelming haha. Anyway no real warnings here. Everything's pretty vanilla.
> 
> I imagine Noah and Audrey to be seniors in College here (21/22 years of age). Anyone ever seen Bex in 'the Social Experiment' on youtube? Whether or not you have that's totally how I imagine college Audrey heck yeah!

Noah tapped his feet nervously against the pavement just down the road from his and Audrey's apartment. Knowing she was currently in there with her visiting dad he had decided to remain outside for the time being. He had to speak to Mr. Jensen alone and far out of earshot of his daughter, but Noah was starting to suspect he might have a heart attack before he got that far. 

"Oh man. Heart attack at 22. Can't be good," he said to himself while rubbing at his chest. When he had been sitting there for almost thirty minutes he would have suspected that Howard had left already if it hadn't been for the fact that he was waiting near the Pastor's car. Finally the father bid goodbye to his daughter before coming down his way, luckily smiling when he recognize Noah waiting for him.  
"Noah, there you are. It's been a long time," Mr. Jensen greeted him with a handshake and a pat on the shoulder,  
"How are you doing?" he wondered.  
"Oh I'm good. Very good actually. One day from graduation. A bit nervous I suppose. Actually there's another reason I'm a bit... nervous," Noah ran a hand through his messy sandy blond hair and sat aside his bag before fumbling for something in the pocket of his jacket.  
"Okay. What's wrong?" Mr. Jensen asked, offering the young man his full attention which really just made him all the more aware of what he was doing.  
"I wanted to ask your permission to... to uhm to marry your daughter," Noah explained, pulling his hand out of his pocket to show him the ring and everything. Mr. Jensen both frowned and smiled at the same time, studying the ring for a few seconds before giving it back. Always having been fond of the young man, but as any father always wanted the best for his girl.  
"You want to marry her? That's a big step. You're both still very young," the father observed, leaning a bit against his car to hear the young man out.  
"Oh I know, but... sir. Mr-"  
"Just call me Howard, Noah," Mr. Jensen assured with an assuring smile.  
"Alright... okay well. Trust me I've been thinking about this. A lot, but I don't doubt for a second that I want to do this. She's been my best friend for years and girlfriend for a few of them. We spent the whole time of College together – those years notorious for being the 'experimental years' and not once have I regretted having devoted that time with Audrey. Not after everything we've been through back in Lakewood. Sure I can only hope she feels the same, but-" he snapped his lips shut when Howard chuckled and held a hand up for him to stop his nervous ranting.  
"I think she does," the man said thoughtfully,  
"This is very old fashioned of you, Noah. Asking my permission. Very noble of you. Well you have my blessing to marry my daughter."  
Noah lit up when he had the blessing. A weight lifting off his shoulders – that eventually would be replaced by the worry of being rejected.  
"Thank you, Mr... Howard," he shook his head,  
"I'll... keep you updated then?"  
"You do that. Good luck and see you tomorrow at graduation," Howard waved him goodbye while Noah quickly put the ring into his bag and headed to his apartment. Now he had a proposal to plan. Something sweet, but simple. It suited the two of them the best.

"Brooke, no. I really don't think that's a good idea," Audrey yawned, leaning on the kitchen island, propping her head up with hand while the other held her phone to her ear,  
"No I'm certain Emma doesn't approve either. Hello? Yeah fine. Fine. Yeah I'll see you tonight," she snorted, eyes following Noah as he entered the apartment,  
"Sure. Sure. Yeah I think Noah will come along too," she assured Brooke of something Noah wasn't sure of,  
"Alright I'll s-oh," she instantly tensed a little in surprise when Noah came up to next her and ran his hand up her belly and wrapped the other around her waist,  
"Okay hey I think I have to hang up. Someone's getting a little frisky here-" she smirked when Noah looked at her with betrayal that she would tell that to Brooke,  
"-And I really don't mind it," she said and before she hung up Noah could hear Brooke laugh on the other end.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Audrey laughed, leaving the phone on the table in favor or wrapping her arm around his neck as she kissed him.  
"Just happy to see you," he said, pulling a little on her bottom lip in such a playful manner it made her all the more amused by his friskiness,  
"What was Brooke calling for?" he asked before she could question him more.  
"Oh you know. She's having a party tonight which I suggested was a bad idea because of graduation tomorrow," Audrey explained between kisses.  
"But we're going?"  
"Of course," she laughed.  
"Sounds perfect."


End file.
